Family, Freedom and a Royal Wedding
by wildatheartfan
Summary: Fluffiness for the coming week XD  also for mine and Nat's birthdays   enjoy  xxxx
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**This is a fic based on the coming week and its events in the context of LD. Its basically just fluff fluff fluff :)**

**Plus its Nat's Birthday in Tuesday (and mine on Wednesday :P ) so this is also for her. The intro is a tad short but it sets the mood.**

**Have a great week people!**

**Xxxx (PS lemme know what u think )**

**Prologue**

Danny lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, as he did most mornings. His wife Alice had her head resting on his chest, as she did most mornings.

"Busy week ahead" Danny sighed

"Nothing out of the ordinary Mr Trevanion" she said adjusting her position so she was comfier and could stretch her arm further across Danny's chest

"A little out of the ordinary! 2 public holidays and a wedding!"

"So surely that should mean less busy? More days off!" Alice beamed up into Danny's eyes

"Alice, do we ever really get a day off?"

Alice moved her head back down to rest on his chest; she could feel it moving slightly up and down as he breathed.

"No you're right" she sighed "but no appointments at least!"

"Just people to entertain, party to organise, animals to look after-"

Alice placed a finger over his mouth to stop him

"Shush you, stop complaining" she smiled

"I'm not complaining!" Danny argued

"Yes you were! Be grateful for a bit of a break and being able to do this"

"Being able to do what?" Danny asked, his face slightly screwed up in confusion

"Do this" Alice pulled herself up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Ah I see" Danny's eyebrows raised in realisation "I am grateful"

He kissed her back passionately; "very grateful" he breathed and continued to kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2: Monday  Family Day

**Firstly thank you all for your lovely reviews glad you like it XD**

**Don't know if you remember series 4 ep10? It was all set around Family Day and in SA Family Day is celebrated on Easter Monday which is today Really sorry if the first bit is a little too steamy for you :/ i feel a tad of a perv for writing it but i couldn't help myself! Enjoy and have a lovely day x**

**Family Day**

Max slowly opened his eyes as he heard the door to the bedroom open. Rosie wasn't lying next to him as he expected, instead she was making her way across the room towards him.

"Morning gorgeous" he yawned with a small smile

Rosie clambered onto the bed and bent down to kiss him gently

"Good morning to you to Mr" she grinned back "we've got to get up" she added with a whisper

Max frowned "really?"

"Really"

"Why?" he sighed

"Because it's Family Day if you hadn't remembered and there's a lot of things to do and a lot of people to spend time with"

"But you're my family, the only one I want to spend the day with"

"Aww you're surprisingly sweet sometimes" Rosie tilted her head with a smile

" I try" he said back gazing into her soft brown eyes before leaning up to kiss her again.

She replied with passion and he placed is arms around her body to hold her close to him, to feel her presence and smell her gorgeous natural scent. The sparks flared just like they did every day and as they had years ago, at the beginning, when they found that it was each other that they needed. Max moved his body so it was on top of hers; he grabbed the covers from behind him so to pull it over their heads whilst continuing to keep her with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her fingers slightly through the ends of his hair, Max moved down to kiss her jaw line and began to move her vest top higher up her body so he could run his fingers round her bare skin. Rosie stopped and pushed him away to hold him above her.

"No not now" she whispered

"Why not?"

"Got to get up"

"C'mon just quickly" he murmured going to kiss her again

"No I told Caroline I was just about to use the bathroom. Later I promise" She smiled cheekily and gave his nose a light tap before swinging her legs out of the bed.

Max collapsed back onto the mattress "I'll hold you to that. Family".

(x)

"Happy Family Day!" Charlotte cheered as various people came to gather on the veranda

"Happy Family Day" they all chorused back in varying degrees

"I made you all cards" Charlotte beamed presenting a pile of coloured pieces of paper with writing and drawings on from under the table

"That's really sweet honey" Alice smiled opening hers "Thank you"

"That's ok Mum" she smiled happily receiving her warm hug.

"Special breakfast" Nomsa said placing plates on the table as everyone took their seats

"Smells great" Danny said

"Mmm tastes good too!" Dup said already tucking in

"So the plan for the day is-" Caroline was interrupted

"Caroline why do we always have to have plans for the day? It's a holiday my darling just relax and take everything as it comes" Dup tried to advise between mouthfuls of food

"Anders it may be a holiday and yes I will relax but everyone needs to know what we're doing!"

"Fine" he said holding his hands up refusing to argue

"Right. So we can spend the morning around here but I may have to recruit some of you to help with the preparations for the celebrations in town" She eyed up various members of the family "And then we'll all have a small lunch here and at about half one some of us need to go and help put up decorations etcetera and I told Fatani we'd help him too, and then the whole thing starts at 3 so you all need to be there looking fresh"

Caroline raised her eyes at Dup

"That's fresh and clean Anders, not scruffy"

"Yeah yeah" he mumbled.

(x)

"Charlie you're not doing homework are you?" Alice asked as she poured out some coffee

"Yeah" Charlotte sighed

"But it's family day! You should have done it on Saturday not on the day you're meant to be spending time with people."

"I forgot mum jeez! Sorry!"

Alice smiled "I remember being your age and leaving everything to the last minute. Not that that's a good thing of course!"

"Its extra homework anyway"

"Extra? Why?"

"I didn't finish it in class so I have to do it over the break."

"Charlotte that's terrible, why didn't you do it in class?"

"It's hard ok! It's about family"

"Well at least its in keeping with the day. What's so hard about it?

"Have to write about family. Family." Charlotte chewed her pen "I mean what actually is it, family?"

"You're right that is hard"

"Cause I mean obviously your my mum but Danny's not my real dad and Liv and Rosie aren't my real sisters and Dups not related to anyone but it's like he's a grandad to me " she trailed off

"Sounds like you need to talk to people" Alice said

"Good plan" Charlotte said excitedly and scuttled off with her pen and a piece of paper

(x)

Charlotte had spoken to many members of the "family". Rosie had said it didn't matter that they weren't blood related she was still her big sister, Danny said that family wasn't just tied by blood but by emotions and feelings, Dup simply ruffled her hair and said "don't worry girly we're all family." Charlotte was sat at the kitchen table once again writing out what she had decided family was.

_For me family is a group of people who care and love each other whether they are related or not. In my family I only have 2 blood relations – my mum and my unborn brother or sister. But you don't have to have blood in a family to make it a family. My step dad is my family my step Gran is my family even though I call her by her first name, my step brother and step sisters are my family, even my pet cheetah is my family even if she's dead._

Charlotte stopped and looked up at Nomsa who was busying herself at the oven and smiled.

_People in your family don't have to have the same colour skin, or be born in the same place as you. They don't have to see you every day, sometimes it's easier if they all live under one roof but sometimes it doesn't matter because wherever they are they still love and care for you. Family is the people who make you feel happy._

(x)

"You ok?"

Liv heard the warm and comforting voice of her boyfriend behind her, and then felt his arms wrap around her.

"Yeah" she whispered "just thinking"

"Hard day huh?" Thabo kissed her lightly on the top of her head

"Yeah bit. I remember the first family day we had here, we didn't understand what all the fuss was about because it was just Easter Monday to us but we all went into town anyway. And there was such a great atmosphere and everyone was so happy. That's when I realised how amazing this place really is, how much I loved it and how I never wanted to leave. I guess when people die you think differently."

Thabo pulled his arms round her tighter as they both looked out into the bush

"But you're here now" he said softly

"Yup. And this is definitely where I belong. Here and with you"

Liv turned to face him as he bent his neck down to kiss her

"and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else" he added

(x)

Everyone had travelled into the town for the annual Family Day party. It was quite a special day because it marked 2 years since Caroline had returned to Leopards Den and 2 years since Danny and Alice officially announced they were together, and so everyone was enjoying themselves and being part of the family.

Danny and Alice were stood by the braai, Du Plessis was close by scoffing down some boerewors.

Alice laughed

"You couldn't eat it any messier!"

"It's good food!" Dup said before walking off to find Caroline.

Danny placed his arm round Alice's shoulder

"Our family will be that little bit bigger this time next year" he whispered into her ear

"Uh-huh" she acknowledged "last family day with only 4 kids!"

"Yep! 5 soon! 4 children between us and a very special one that comes just from us"

"Danny!" Alice gasped "you must not treat this child any differently to the others. You treat them all like your own!"

"Yeah but this one will be a beautiful replica of its mother and be teamed with the excellent good natured personality of its father"

Alice grinned

"Happy Family Day".


	3. Chapter 3:Wednesday National Freedom Day

**So today is not just my birthday, it is National Freedom Day in South Africa (which is kinda fate don't u think). It celebrates the freedom of South Africans post-apartheid and is held on this day as it is the anniversary of the first time all South Africans were allowed to vote in the democratic election (first done on 27****th**** April 1994). So happy freedom day!**

**National Freedom Day**

"Nice top Charlotte!" Thabo smiled as they sat down to eat breakfast

"Thanks" she said stretching it down so she could show it off "I got it for the world cup last year!"

"A springbok jersey, that's what you really need not some scruffy old t shirt" Du Plessis put in

"It's not scruffy Dup it's clean." Charlotte pointed out "and freedom day's not just about rugby its everything South Africa! Anyway I don't even understand rugby; my teacher said we should remember the achievements of the last year such as the world cup so that's what I'm doing"

"Hang on what do you mean you don't understand rugby?"

Charlotte shrugged "don't get it"

"Well obviously I need to teach you!"

(x)

Dup approached Liv and Thabo. He stood behind them awkwardly as they muttered to each other in hushed tones.

"Erm Thabo?"

They turned around to him and smiled

"Yeah?" Thabo replied

"C'mon need your help at the braai"

"Right now?" Thabo asked

"Yes now, c'mon man" Dup ushered him away.

Thabo turned his head back and smiled "sorry" he mouthed.

Liv grinned back at him as he walked away, her eyes didn't leave him. She was lost in her thoughts of how much she loved him, how grateful she was that he was hers, that he was there for her and that he loved her just the same. Liv quickly broke into a run, enough to catch him up and grab him by the arm. Thabo quickly spun around a confused expression on his face.

"Liv?" he asked. Though as soon as he'd said it he felt her lips come crashing down onto his.

"Ergh man. Really do you have to?" Dup grumbled

They broke away from each other and smiled, gazing into each others eyes.

"You can go now" Liv grinned.

"Sure?"

"Yeah" she whispered back.

Thabo slowly let go of her hand and went to join Dup.

"You finished?" Dup asked half joking

"Yes"

"Good, have a beer man and get some of that stuff out their plastic" Dup gestured to the pile of sausages and steaks.

"Yeah it's a shame Rosie and Max had to go home," Dup continued

"Yeah it is"

"Max was a master at the braai y'know. He'd own it, you couldn't get near him he was so protective!"

Thabo laughed "why did they have to go home anyway?"

"They always have a big Freedom day party at his bar apparently"

"Oh right."

(x)

Danny caught Alice out on the veranda at the side of the house; her hair was blowing lightly in the breeze as was her shirt making her bump seem even bigger than it was already. Alice inhaled the African air deeply so it filled up her lungs, with love and spirit. Danny walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on the bump.

Alice smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Good day eh?" He said

"Yeah" she agreed "good day to feel free"

"Thank you" Danny murmured into her ear, Alice spun round to face him

"For what?"

"Everything"

"Well then I have to thank you too for everything"

"Me? You're the one who makes me feel so alive Alice, since you've come into my life I've never been happier and now this" he stroked her bump once more "I think it's safe to say my life is complete"

Alice blushed "you've made me happier than I ever thought I could be Danny. This is a two way street obviously"

"Obviously" he grinned "shall we go and join everyone else?"

"Aye I guess we kind of have to"

"Come on then" Danny took her hand and they went off to join the others.

(x)

"Hi guys!" Fatani greeted from across the bar

"Hi!" They all chorused back as they made their way inside

"Love the bar Fatani!" Liv delighted admiring the scenery, the walls were lined with South African bunting and balloons were hung up all over the room.

"Thanks!"

"Ahem" Buhle raised her eyebrows "I think you'll find that I did the decorations!"

"Yes baby of course!" Fatani pleased her "Can I get you guys a drink?"

(x)

The bar was soon teaming with all the locals who had come out to celebrate freedom day, many were dancing to the South African music blaring from the speakers and others were milling around enjoying themselves. The Leopards Den clan were sat huddled round a table.

"Well here's to being free!" Danny raised his glass "Happy freedom day!"

"Happy National Freedom Day!"


	4. Chapter 4: Friday A Royal Wedding

**Ok as much as i loved today like unreal amounts my brain isn't really whirring for the fic about it. I tried my best, its not very fluffy or long but it'll do! Hope you all had a good day! XD xxx**

"Ergh there's too much fuss over this bloody wedding" Du Plessis grumbled "just leave them be! It's just a wedding, who really cares?"

"I care" Charlotte piped up

"Yah well, you're a little girl. Lots of little girls like weddings and princes and princesses"

Charlotte stood up and placed her hands on her hips

"Im not a little girl Dup!" she argued before running off

(x)

Danny had just stopped off in the town to pick up some groceries on the way home from seeing to some animals in the township.

"Mr Danny Trevanion!" He heard a voice behind him

"Hello Mrs Conte!" he smiled at the local who had rushed up to him. "How are you?"

"Very well, you excited for the big wedding?" she asked excitedly

"Yeah, looks good doesn't it?" He pleased her

"Very good. And you have met Prince William before?"

"Never in my life" Danny laughed

"Never?" Mrs Conte seemed surprised "But you have seen him before? In London?"

"Nope not seen him either. He didn't seem to visit the city where I lived much to be honest"

"Oh" she sighed disappointedly, "I thought you might have seen him before. But you're having a big party to celebrate the wedding? We're going to Fatanis to watch it"

"Yeah a small party"

"Good. Well i must be off! Bye!

"See you soon!"

"Happy Wedding day!" she cheered

Danny shook his head and laughed as he made his way back to the jeep. There was a lot of excitement for the royal wedding amongst the locals, and that wasn't the only time he had been approached with such enthusiasm about it.

(x)

They heard the sound of a car pulling up outside.

"Finally!" Charlotte jumped up and ran out of the living room.

"Ok Charlie?" Danny asked getting out of the car.

"Why did you take so long? you're about to miss it!" Charlotte said as she grabbed him by the arm to drag him inside.

Once she reached the living room she assumed her seat on the floor in front of the TV as Danny sat with Alice on the sofa, everyone else was squashed up on the seats trying to see the small TV screen.

"God they don't half drag it out" Dup grumbled. Caroline tutted at him and whipped a cushion at his leg.

"Just shh.." she said

"Here she comes!" Liv said excitedly as they watched Kate Middleton get out of the car. "ahh she looks stunning"

Thabo noted Liv's wide grin and adoration, he smiled at her happiness and wrapped and arm around her to kiss her lightly on the cheek. She smiled back.

(x)

After a lot of flag waving (on Charlotte's part) and 'awwing' for the couple (on the part of every female in the house) as well as celebrating in their own style, the family had become well and truly exhausted. They had moved out onto the veranda and were gathered around the table.

"I gotta say it was ten times better than I expected" Danny said

"Definitely" Alice agreed "and they looked so sweet together!"

"yup" Liv said "and did it not make you like really proud to be British?"

"Very proud"


End file.
